<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Confession by Yuzucchis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469816">Sweet Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzucchis/pseuds/Yuzucchis'>Yuzucchis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Takamori, tsundere calli time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzucchis/pseuds/Yuzucchis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"I need to tell you that I love you<br/>though and through<br/>There's no one else in this world that<br/>I would trade for you...</p>
  <p>I love you, Calli!"</p>
</div>It’s not easy to declare your love on Valentine's Day, everything must be perfect.<br/>High school student Takanashi Kiara has been preparing for this special moment for a long time, although she may not turn out as she planned.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little fic to celebrate Kiara's new song! I hope you enjoy reading, kudos and comments would make me very happy. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The date was marked on her calendar from many months ago. Although she’d been waiting a long time for that day, she wasn’t prepared. The girl had seen hundreds of tutorials on youtube, repeated the recipe thousands of times, even tested her own creation to ensure it was perfect.</p><p>It was her chance for her favorite person in the world to take her feelings seriously.</p><p>"Gosh, it can't be too sweet or she'll spit it out." Kiara said tasting one of the chocolates from attempt #144. “But neither too bitter or it will not be edible.”</p><p>Being in love was sometimes very difficult, Kiara just wanted to do what she saw in the mangas. The difference was that her love wasn't a sleek blonde boy that all girls would kill for. Her girl was the one who killed with her pink eyes, as if she were the grim reaper herself. But behind that facade of complaints and haughty gestures, there was a tender Calliope, she was sure of that. Kiara wouldn't give up!</p><p>"I'll distract her tomorrow, leave that to me. We have to scare off all your rivals.” Gura commented to her in a desperate call in the early morning of the decisive day.</p><p>"I don't know anyone more prepared for this job than you, I trust you Gura!!" She sobbed while stirring the chocolate mixture. “Why does Calli have to be so popular…”</p><p>"The game is more fun this way!" the younger girl started to laugh when she heard Takanashi. “"When you start being a couple tomorrow, as I have helped you, I want some chocolate too.”</p><p>"First, I have to think about how to confess to Calli, I don't know if the letter I wrote will be okay..."</p><p>"Just finish that and go to sleep... Like me, good night, HAHAHAHAHA." And she hung up the phone.</p><p>“I’m really fuc…”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>______________________________</p>
  <p>"I need to tell you something, Calli!<br/>
Can you wait for me at the end of the day in class?<br/>
( ◕ᴗ◕✿ )<br/>
- Takanashi Kiara</p>
</div><p>The next step was for Gura, Amelia and Ina, who would have distracted all the girls who approached the pink-haired one during class.</p><p>Kiara had rehearsed her words in front of the mirror over and over again, today is the day, TODAY IS THE DAY. </p><p>Her hands were shaking holding the box of chocolates. Everyone had gone home except two (and three more who wanted to spy on this story to the end). Nods of approval from Gawr Gura, that meant Calli had seen the letter and had not thrown it away.</p><p>Footsteps could be heard down the hall.</p><p>The gift was hidden behind her back, she couldn't see it until it was time.</p><p>"Hey, what was that? Something happened to you?”</p><p>When reading the letter Mori Calliope only thought of something bad, that is why it did not take long to walk down the hall back to class. Kiara was her classmate, but she’d been with her for many years in some way. She was willing to defend her from anything if necessary.</p><p>"AH, no no no no, nothing happened to me. You always think the worst!" Seeing that Calli’d complied with her request made her happy, and from one moment to another all her nerves began to fade.</p><p>Calli was still Calli, the one who didn't know what day it was and just thought she needed her help. That is why she loved that girl. Kiara smiled at the student with the black nails, who didn't understand anything.</p><p>"Oh fuck, I was scared, I thought something happened to you. You're late today, and that's weird for you."</p><p>"Awww Calli, were you worried about me?"</p><p>"HEY." The tallest one blushed, showing anger. "I only realized because I had to give you something and you weren't there, just that."</p><p>"Something for me? What, what?" Takanashi wanted to know impatiently.</p><p>"Wait Kusotori, you didn't even tell me what you wanted!"</p><p>She was right, their silly conversations had made her forget for a moment because they were there.</p><p>“Ah, well... I... I actually wanted to give you something that I made. It's okay if you don't like it, I can make another one, but…” Kiara needed to find the words before her nerves returned. “Well, I think you know very well how I see you, and that you are important to me, but...”</p><p>There was no point backing out now. She took a deep breath, everything was fine.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"I need to tell you that I love you<br/>
though and through<br/>
There's no one else in this world that<br/>
I would trade for you...</p>
  <p>I love you, Calli!"</p>
</div><p>Calliope's hobby was rap, so she made that rhyme and hoped she didn't dislike it. Besides, he reached out to give her the chocolate for she hadn't slept for all night at last.</p><p>But there was only silence.</p><p>"YOU DON'T LIKE CHOCOLATE, I KNEW IT. I shouldn't have done it, sorry Calli" She wanted to pretend she was fine, laughing in a fake way to dispel the bad atmosphere.</p><p>But before Kiara could withdraw, Calli grabbed the box of chocolates, opened it, and popped one into her mouth. Kiara was surprised, she didn't understand what that meant. Did she like her? Did she accept her feelings?</p><p>She though she couldn't think anymore.</p><p>Calli pushed the orange-haired girl onto a table, taking the opportunity to bring her lips together with hers and pass the chocolate to Takanashi. Kiara's eyes widened without her being able to process that. It was an instant, but neither of us would ever forget it.</p><p>Calli stood up again, her blush reaching up to her ears.</p><p>"Taste the chocolate yourself, I think it's not bad..."</p><p>"CA ... CAAA ... CAAAAAALLI, YOU KISS-"</p><p>"SILENCE. IT WAS JUST SOMETHING FROM FRIENDS, OK?” The pink-eyed girl took out a chocolate lollipop from her jacket, offering it to the newly kissed. “Also, here, this is also because you're a good friend."</p><p>"... OH CALLI. DO YOU LOVE ME? I can't believe it, let's kiss again to confirm this."</p><p>"Just keep your voice down, damn Kusotori!"</p><p>"Mission complete, let's go girls, let's let Mom and Dad kiss in private." Gura said on the other side of the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>